Unraveling a Mask
by Osieja
Summary: She who is allowed to live must betray the one whom she cares the most, she must betray him knowing she is doing so...she must betray him for the good of the boy...the boy who lived...
1. Maybe

**Heyy!!! Okay, so I know that I shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story instead of updating my others...oops...but I love this story so I gonna anyways. ANYHOOO!!! I am writing this story with...DRUMROLL PLEASE!!!!!!!!! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE AMAZING FANTABULOUS WONDERFUL MORE AWESOMER THAN ME...GRYFFINDORKINSLYTHERINCOLORS!!!!! WHOOOOO CLAP CLAP CLAP! So, I am writing this one, with help from her, and she is writing the twin story...To Fix a Heart! So read 'em both! Anyhoo! Any ideas for future anythings...REVIEW ME! Ok! GET ON IT!**

* * *

I sat in a compartment alone, as the whistle blew warning all of the sobbing mothers to let their children get on the big red train. As I heard the clamoring kids enter the train, I made a promise to myself that I would make an impression on this school. I wasn't going to be the strange girl who sat by herself. I would be the REAL Lola Brenan.

As soon as I said it to myself I straightened my ripped denim skirt and pulled my dark brown hair out of its pigtails letting it flow onto my shoulders. I laughed as I shook it around reveling in the freeness of this new me. I heard a low chuckle from the doorway and I looked up from my epiphany induced giggle fest.

I looked up into the most gorgeous emerald eyes I had ever seen. As my shock subsided into embarrassment I quickly looked at the rest of the low chuckler. His eyes weren't the only beautiful thing about him. Everything was beautiful. From the bottom of his straight hands through it leg jeans to the way his jet black hair stuck out in a way that made me want to run my …I was snapped out my daze by a girl with wavy light brown hair poked her head around the chuckler.

"What my friend was GOING to say was…" she laughed nudging him in the ribs, he seemed to be broken from a trance.

"If we could sit in here?" The chuckler finished for her. My head still a bit cloudy it took me a while to register the question.

"OH! Of course sure!" I exclaimed glad to be making headway with the friends issue. Not to mention there was a really hot guy sitting across from me. I looked up at him shyly and he smiled. I smiled back not knowing what to do next. Luckily the girl next to me started a conversation.

"So, what is your name? I haven't seen you before!" she asked curiously.

"Oh, my name is Lola, Lola Brenan. And you wouldn't have seen me. This is my first year. But I'm a fifth year. Crazy huh?" I said grinning. I hoped she would like me.

"My name is Hermione Granger. And this is Ronald Weasley and this is-" but she was cut off.

"Harry Potter." he said grinning at me. I raised my eyebrows gave a little shrug as if to say 'so?' he continued, "You know…the boy-who-lived…the chosen one…" I heard Hermione sigh to my right.

"And is that supposed to impress me, Harry Potter?" I said rolling his name off my tongue. I liked the way it sounded.

"Maybe a little…" he said with a small boyish smile on his face. I couldn't help but giggle. It was so darn CUTE! He heard my giggle and looked up a bit. When he spoke his voice was just a bit husky and he leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. "And did it?"

I leaned forward and then back saying, "A little…" trailing off leaving him hanging as I turned to speak to Ronald and Hermione.

"So, Ronald, Hermione, which house are you three in?" I asked not meeting Harry's gaze but staring right into Ronald's.

"Please, please, call me Ron. Hermione calls me that when I am misbehaving." Ron pleaded. I laughed out loud.

"Well, Ron, Harry, and I are all in Gryffindor. The home of the bold and brave hea-" she was cut off again but this time by a small knock on the door. She called out sharply, "Yes?"

In the doorway was a skinny golden haired girl who stood at around my height with ice blue eyes that somehow gave off warmth through the cold. She looked a little nervous. Probably from Hermione's sharpness.

"Um…well…I'm new here and-,"

"Another one? What is Dumbledore playing at? Sending two new witches OUR AGE to school?" Ron exclaimed. I turned to glare at him along with Hermione. Seeing our glares he added, "Not that it's not great to meet you guys, but you've missed four years" she nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, thank you Ronald, but was there anything we could do for you?" Hermione said a little nicer this time.

"Well, my name is Jennifer Anderson, and I was wondering if I could sit with you guys?" the girl, now pegged as Jennifer said confidently.

"Of course you can. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said smiling kindly at Jennifer. "THIS is Ronald Weasley, and this," her expression softened again, "Is Harry Potter."

The girl looked shocked but then quickly regained her cool composure and shook everyone's hands except mine. Because I jumped up to greet her. "Hi, I'm Lola Brenan This is my first year too! Are you going into your fifth year as well?" I asked. I heard another chuckle from behind me. She nodded. I liked her. She put off some sort of happy energy…she reminded me of well…me!

"So, what house do you guys want to be in?" Harry asked, curiously studying our faces, as if trying to see if he could sort us himself.

"I am hoping for Gryffindor. That's where my parents were. And Ha—Harold My uncle," I admitted. I was embarrassed because I almost said Harry. But I caught myself. Thank goodness.

"What about you?" Ron questioned Jennifer. She blushed.

"Well…I'm muggle born as you would say, and I don't really know anything about the houses," she replied

"Oh…well, Gryffindor is where those who are brave and bold go. The ones who would jump head-first into a fight, and stand up to anyone for a friend. In other words, it's the home of the lions." She giggled at the proud faces the others made. "Ravenclaw is where the smart ones go. The ones who value wit and intelligence above everything. They see and analyze everything. Like an eagle would.

Hufflepuff is where the loyal and true of heart go. They would never abandon a friend. Like a badger…I guess. And then there's Slytherin. Nasty buggers. They are cunning, devious and untruthful. They do whatever they have to do to get their own way. Its like throwing yourself into a snake pit," Hermione informed her. They all shuddered at the last explanation.

"But you seem very smart yourself, Hermione. Wouldn't that mean your in Ravenclaw?" she asked, looking slightly confused.

"Not necessarily. It doesn't only sort you on what you are. More on what you value. I may love to get good grades and I may love books and reading, bur what I value in a person is bravery. So I'm in Gryffindor," she clarified. Jennifer nodded.

"So which sounds good to you?" Ron pitched in. She sighed and giggled at the same time.

"I'm not really sure…I guess we'll find out soon enough won't we?" She smiled cheerily at us.

After a few exchanged pleasantries, Jennifer told us she wanted to mingle a bit. We nodded and smiled, letting her know she was welcome back at any time.

I stared out the window, feeling a bit awkward. I hardly knew these people, I didn't know what kind of conversation to make! I started tapping my leg with my hand.

"So…what kind of magic are you already familiar with?" Hermione asked me.

"Well, Dumbledore sent me a package with all the stuff that you guys learned in the previous years, so I'm pretty much caught up. My Uncle Harold home-schooled me." I explained.

"Oh, so your not unfamiliar with all of this? You came in with a some schooling already?" Hermione seemed to be getting interested now. I laughed and nodded.

"But I thought you had to be 17 and older to use magic outside of a school. How were you able to practice during lessons?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because, Ronald, if you file an official document saying that a child was going to be home-schooled, then it is okay, as long as it is within lesson hours, which is stated along with the documents."

I nodded, a small smile playing on my lips. Did Ron really not know this stuff?

"So what do your parents do for a living?" I asked. Might as well get to know them now.

"My parents are dentists. They're both muggles," Hermione told me. I nodded.

"My dad works in the Ministry for Magic, in the Muggle Artifact department." So Ron's dad is in the Ministry and he didn't know about HOME-SCHOOLING? This boy doesn't read much, does he?

"My parents are dead," Harry answered, a sad smile on his face. I shot him an apologetic look.

I places my hand on his. I knew how he felt. My parents died a few years ago. I tried to put all my sorrow and understanding into that touch. As I did, an electric shock whizzed up my hand. What was this boy doing to me?

"Mine are too. That's why my uncle had to teach me. I can hardly remember them. So we are not so unalike, Harry," I confessed. A small, watery chuckle escaped, realizing the irony. He's the boy who lived and I'm the girl who was allowed to live. I looked down and started studying my nails.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. I looked up, startled.

"Yeah, I didn't know. Didn't mean to bring back painful memories," Ron apologized. Hermione just took my hand and smiled. I smiled back, happy that I found someone to confide in. I think I was going to like these people just fine.

* * *

**Hilo! Okayzzz...sooo...hit or mizz? Oooo! Any suggestions just review! And if I put your idea in you will have FULL credit for that scene! Ok...so...criticism or praise whatevazz you want REVIEW PLEASE! The little green button....you know you want to....do it...it wont hurt...OKAY I PROMISE I AM REALLY NOT THAT CRAZY!!! BYE!**


	2. Happy

I was shaking. My palms were sweating. I was going to faint. My knees knocked nervously together as I walked beside Jennifer. We were walking up the main aisle of the Great Hall. I had dreamt of this moment my whole life, imagining it being invigorating life changing, but not nerve-wracking in a throw up sort of way. As soon as all the first years and Jennifer and I were lined up in order in front of the school, a battered hat on a stool began to sing.

_I am old and I am tattered_

_But I'm a brain of kind_

_I can see into your heart_

_And I can speak your mind_

_I am Hogwarts' Sorting Hat_

_Here for all to use_

_You should know that I've been sat_

_On witches and wizards galore_

_I know where you belong_

_There's nothing you can hide_

_For you see, I am never wrong_

_And I can show you why_

_Gryffindor, the red and gold_

_Leap to the challenge_

_Bravery lights up their heart_

_Hufflepuff, the yellow and black_

_Fair and loyal to all_

_Hard work and patience_

_never hold them back_

_Ravelcaw, with blue and black_

_They shine high in mind_

_Find yourself within your studies_

_Your wit it close to heart_

_Slytherin, of green and silver_

_Cunning and ambitious_

_They will get what they want_

_If only by being devious_

_I am the hat who knows where you shine_

_So put me on and speak your mind_

_I am the Sorting Hat_

I listened intently trying to feign confidence and not show the nervousness I felt consuming me. To overcome my nerves I let my mind slip into the feeling I had when Harry hugged me before he went into the Great Hall. _For good luck_ he had said. But the others just waved. The students sifted off into the four houses, and soon were lost in the sea of faces.

I was brought out of my reverie when Dumbledore stood to say something, Jennifer and I were the only ones left standing up before the teachers table.

"Students of Hogwarts. This year a most unusual occurrence has happened. Two students have joined us today, ready to take there place as fifth years. Please be patient as they are sorted, for it is slightly more difficult to place someone as they get older. They become more diverse. So bear with us as they take their places!" Dumbledor announced. A murmur broke out amongst the houses. Was it true? Two fifth years?!

I blushed profusely when Professor McGonagall called my name.

"Brenan, Lola," I gulped loudly and walked over to the stool. I trembled as I felt the hat fall onto my head. I tried to look as confident as I could has the hat fell over my eyes.

_Hm, Lola…You are difficult. Devious, but kind and loyal. Patient but bold. Smart but…lacking in studiousness…Brave but…sly…but mostly I believe…_

I squeezed my eyes shut as it deliberatedfor about two minutes. Was it supposed to take that long? Finally, it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!" I beamed as soon as I heard my house name and the hat came off my eyes. I instantly locked eyes with Harry who was grinning widely and cheering loudly with the rest of my new family. I walked quickly to sit down. Hmm, my choices were, a scary looking 6th year or Harry. Naturally I chose Harry.

"Hey, um can I sit here?" I asked giving him a small smile.

"Yea of course!" he answer quickly. Hermione smiled as I sat down.

"I am so glad you are a Gryffindor!" she said warmly.

"Me too!" I grinned. I looked up front because Professor McGonagall had just called Jennifer to the stool.

Jennifer walked shakily to the stool and sat down. When the hat was placed on her head it didn't come off for at least 5 minutes. And when it finally declared her house it said something nobody expected.

"HOUSELESS!" we all gasped.

"WHAT? I CAN'T BE HOUSLESS! I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" she screeched. A few laughs emanated from our peers.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. That is the announcement," McGonagall said.

Jennifer was saying something to the professor but we couldn't hear it at our seats.

Dumbledore stood. Everyone looked to him.

"This is indeed a rare occurrence. But we shall meet it with interest and determination," he declared. Everyone nodded. Again Jennifer was talking to him. No doubt asking where she would eat and sleep. We watched as Dumbledore told her how it would work.

Jennifer started making her way to the Slytherin table but stopped halfway and turned for our table. I grinned widely at her beckoning for her to sit next to me.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" she asked Harry, I mean, he WAS the famous one. He nodded, a small smile on his face. Ron looked at her and turned red.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped. She looked shocked and hurt at the same time.

"What do you mean? I met you guys on the train…I thought me got along rather well…" she trailed off, looking slightly scared.

"Yeah, but if you're houseless, there's something un-Gryffindor about you. Which means you don't belong here!" he snapped.

Her eyes started watering and I glared at Ron.

"RON! HOW COULD YOU?" Hermione yelled. Jennifer started getting up but was grabbed by Hermione.

"No, sit. You belong here just as much as HE does," she told her kindly, pointedly glaring at Ron. "If she's houseless, it obviously means she is a fourth Gryffindor which is good enough for me."

"Yeah, but she's also part SLYTHERIN!" he yelled. She narrowed my eyes.

"So? She's not completely Slytherin, otherwise she would be there, wouldn't she?!" Hermione questioned. Harry finally spoke up.

"I agree with Hermione. She seems like a perfectly lovely girl," he announced. Hermione shot him a smile and Ron started grumbling, digging into his chicken.

I squealed and hugged her, I could hear Harry chuckle again, " We are going to be GREAT friends!" I practically screamed in my ear. She laughed at her enthusiasm and hugged me back.

The feast was magnificent and judging by the way Jennifer was eating like there was no tomorrow. She scarfed everything within reach down, her stomach seemingly bottomless. She looked up momentarily to see how everyone else was doing, and all eyes were on her.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Do you….do you always eat that much?" I asked. She smiled deviously.

"Yup! I have no bottom to my stomach," she laughed.

"But…you're so skinny!" Harry objected. Jennifer shrugged.

"I played a lot of muggle sports. It burned off whatever I ate," She explained. We nodded.

"Wow, your like a female Ronald with food," Hermione giggled. We all laughed again.

Soon the feast was over and we were dismissed to go to bed.

After receiving the full tour of the Gryffindor tower, courtesy of Mr. Harry Potter, Hermione showed me our bedroom. I was stunned when I saw the dorm.

Two four poster beds were in the middle of the room with fantastic red and gold embroidered curtains draped over them. The walls were a beautiful red and the carpets gold. My name was written in black calligraphy on the wall next to the window bed. I smiled at the sight of my trunk laying at the foot of my bed.

Hermione, of course, was unfazed by our room and dragged me out of the dorm and to Harry's and Ron's explaining that we should go see Jennifer's room.

As soon has we got to the door she banged on it and barged in.

"Hermione! You can't just barge in on som--" I started but I trailed off at the sight before me. The two boys were unpacking and had looked up to see who was bursting into their room. One small problem…Harry was shirtless. Apparently he had been changing also. Hermione nudged me. "Hey guys, we um, wanted to know if you wanted to um, see Jennifer's room with us?"

Harry smiled and locked our gazes. Ron replied, "Sure, better than this…" I giggled averting my eyes from Harry's, um, attractiveness.

"Kay' lets go." Hermione said giving me a look that said,_ You like him…_ she continued "OH! And Harry? Put a shirt on!"

Rolling his eyes he grabbed a random shirt and a silvery thing from his trunk. I must have looked confused because he told me it was an invisibility cloak.

"Two of us can go under here." he said looking at me. I blushed and looked down. "Hermione do you wanna do that charm that conceals you on you and Ron?"

"Yes of course." Hermione said cheerily. That girl is too smart for her own good. Ron went over to Hermione and she tapped him on the head and he disappeared then she did the same to herself. "Meet us there, you guys."

"Ok." Harry said. He walked over to me and threw something over my head. "Crouch down so no one can see our feet.

"Alright," I said as we walked down the stairs. "Ummm Harry…why do we need to wear this? Its not past curfew yet…"

"Oh…right…sorry…" he said sounding embarrassed.

"Its ok!" I said following him down the stairs and out of the portrait hole.

We made it to Jennifer's room without any run ins with Peeves, which Harry told me was an accomplishment within itself. When we got there we saw Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini outside the portrait too. Harry rolled his eyes and I waved and grinned at them. They waved back but scowled at Harry.

"Hey, Hermione and Ron? Take off the charms you don't need them!" Harry said. I laughed. Hermione appeared first and then Ron.

"But wait…jeez…I think we have been sneaking around too much its become a habit…" Ron said laughing. Hermione scowled.

I went up and knocked on the portrait.

"Hey, Pansy, Blaise, Lola, Harry, Ron and Hermione!" Jennifer said smiling at us. I could feel everyone glaring at each other behind my back.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We wanted to see your room of course!" Pansy squealed. "You're the only one with a single! We want to see what it's like!"

She laughed and made room for us to come in.

"Whoa, it's the same size as the dorms that fit five!" Blaise complained. Jennifer laughed.

"Well, I bet it was all they had!" she said defending her room. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"So are you going to decorate it?" I questioned. Jennifer nodded a sly smile on her face.

"Yup, I brought some posters from home, and next trip to Hogsmede I'm SO getting some more. And maybe a rug…" She trailed off.

"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BATHROOM!" Hermione accused. Jennifer's eyes widened and she raised one eyebrow.

"Well, yes, I cant exactly use the house ones, now can I?" Jennifer asked her. Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Right, just slipped my mind."

We all laughed. We made small talk and I really started to like Pansy and Blaise. I think they started to grow on the other too. I think I saw them glare a little bit less when we left.

When we left it WAS past curfew and Hermione and Ron ran away as fast they could after a quick glance at each other.

"Do I want to know what they are going to do?" I asked laughing. Harry started laughing too.

"Probably not."

"Umm, aren't we going to put on the cloak now?" I asked as we were walking back to the tower. I didn't care about being caught. To tell the truth, I just reveled how little space there was between us under it.

"What's life without a little adventure, huh?" He said quietly in a huskier tone than usual and he turned to look at me.

"Well, I would have to say…very…very…" I said I fell deeper into his eyes with every very. "Boring."

He was about to say something, probably very charming, when a slight meow was heard from down the hall was heard.

"Shit!" Harry muttered. I felt his cool breath wash over my face as he was still facing me. We had stopped walking.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked worried, was it something I did?

"Mrs. Norris. Filch's cat. C'mon!" He said slipping his hand into mine and running down the hall. I ran with him laughing all the way. A couple of times he tried to shush me but in the end he gave up and laughed with me.

When we got to the portrait hole we were out of breath and gasping for air.

"Lollisnoogles" we both choked out at the same time. This only sent us into more fits of hysterical laughter. Not really knowing why we were laughing. Once we were through the door we collapsed in a heap on the couch still quaking with laughter.

When we stopped laughing and calmed down, I realized what a…cute position we were in. He was sitting up and my head was in his lap. I stared into the fire just thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered. We were the only ones in the common room but the whisper made it seem more personal. I liked it.

"A billion and one things, Harry. A lot." I sighed. We continued to stare into the fire talking all night long until we fell asleep. It felt so easy, so right, like it was meant to be. For the first time in a while, I felt truly deeply happy.


	3. Waking Up

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JK'S CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE OF HERS. The only thing I own is the plotline and Lola.

The next morning I woke up in the same position. My head on Harry and his arms around me. I sighed happily and decided maybe it was time to get ready for the day. I gently pushed my self up from the couch, only to be held back by a pair of very strong arms.

"Where do you think you're going this early in the morning?" a groggy Harry said yawning and pulling me back so I fell onto his chest again. I yawned.

"Good morning to you too. But for your information, it is 7 o'clock." I said reluctantly sitting up. I turned to look at him. He looked hurt for a second but then chuckled

"Yea? It takes you two hours to get ready?" He questioned playfully his eyes dancing. I laughed.

"Well duh! I have to shower, and then dry my hair…and get dressed…" I trailed off ticking the activities off my fingers. He nodded bewildered.

"That takes two hours?" he asked again.

"No…then I'll have at least 30 minutes hanging out with you!" I said giggling. He grinned and let me up. To tell the truth, it did take me two hours to do that stuff, but I did want SOME time with Harry to myself again, so…I think I can squeezed.

I raced up to my dorm where Hermione was still sleeping peacefully. I smiled and quickly got undressed and into my towel and went out into the hall. But I noticed something. There isn't a bathroom in this hall. I turned around to go back into my dorm but I found the door locked. I must have accidentally locked it. _Oh shit._ I thought. _I'll have to ask Harry._ I looked down at my towel clad body and thought, _Well this will be interesting. _I padded down the cool stone steps in my bare feet carrying my shower caddy full of all my crap. I hoped that Harry would be the only one in the common room still. I poked my head around the corner, and to my relief he was alone.

"Uhh…Harry?" I said shuffling my feet. He turned around and his eyes got wide. "Where are the bathrooms?"

"Uhhhh…what sorry? OH! Bathrooms…the girls ones are uhhh…by the 6th years' dorms I think…" he said. I caught his eyes drifting from my face so I laughed and padded back up the stairs. Turns out, he was right. The bathrooms were exactly where he said they would be.

I stepped under the hot water and let it flow over my head and into my face, soothing me. I stood there for ever just thinking. Thinking about how in just 24 hours I felt closer to Harry Ron and Hermione than anyone I had ever met. Especially Harry. As shampooed and conditioned, as I blow dried my dark brown hair straight, and as I charmed my makeup to the utmost perfection, I thought about the time prior to now, and the time to come.

When I walked down the stairs into the common room in a fresh pair of VERY swishy robes, I found Harry sitting in the exact same spot as when I left him. I twirled in my swishy robes and plopped down next to him on the couch putting my feet in his lap.

"So, Harry, why the HELL do you know where the GIRLS' bathroom is?" I accused playfully. He looked at me and laughed.

"Oh…yea…that…"he said laughing still, but avoiding the subject. I didn't press it. Instead I changed the subject to less perverted things and we still managed to erm…flirt. When Ron and Hermione bounded down the stairs at 9 o'clock I was bubbling with happiness and I twirled in my swishy robes all the way down to the Great Hall.

All during breakfast we laughed at Ron shoveling pancakes and bacon into his mouth. I awwwwed as Hermione wiped the dribbling syrup from his face. No not his mouth. His FACE! Besides that, and watching Draco Malfoy's reaction when Jennifer threw bacon at him, breakfast was quite an uneventful affair.

After breakfast I practically ran down the front lawn ecstatic for my first class and to meet the ever famous Hagrid. I think he was a little surprised when I leaped on him and gave him a HUGE hug. Harry, laughing AGAIN, tried to explain to Hagrid why I went hugging random strangers as a way of greeting. He failed. After a while students started to trickled down. I remembered that Gryffindors had class with Slytherins today. I just hoped Jen would come too!

"Ooo! Guys Jen is in this class too!" I squealed tugging on Harry's arm. He chuckled AGAIN. Why was his low chuckle so annoying but so CUTE!?

"A'right, gather 'round everybody. Today we are going into the Forest, so pair up!" Hagrid announced. Everyone started grabbing each others arm. I grabbed Harry's arm again and looked up at him. He smiled. But when Hagrid said, "But it has to be someone from the opposite house!"

Everyone groaned and I waved to Pansy who smiled. I made my way over to be her partner. Slytherins can't be THAT bad can they?

"Um…sir? I'm Jennifer Adnerson, and I'm new here. I don't know where to go," Jen said looking down at her feet.

"Well, you go with 'ur house o' course!" Hagrid boomed. I don't really think he got the point.

"But sir, that's the problem. I don't have one," she explained, I could see her eyes glistening with tears.

"Huh. I see. Well, wait till they all pair up and you can have the one who's left, I guess. The only reason I'm doing this is because the houses have such a huge rivalry. All the teachers are trying to fix it," he explained. Jen nodded.

"Sir, I would gladly take her as my partner," a cool voice announced.

"You, Malfoy?" Hagrid looked sceptical as if saying, 'what are you planning on doing to her?' But he still said ok. Jennifer squealed in a very me-ish way and hugged Draco. I was very surprised when Draco hugged her back though. I mean, I didn't know him that well but, he didn't seem like a hugger to me. And I could definitely there was SOME tenderness between them.

So, being me, the ever fantabulous LOLA! I started scheming. I looked beside me to Pansy and she had the same look on her face like she noticed. She looked over and smiled deviously at me.

The rest of the class was super fast. But sad in a way also. See, that day, we were doing thestrals. Hagrid asked us who could see them and why. Only Harry, Jen, and me could.

Before Harry could answer, Jen's face lit up as a look close to an epiphany discovery crossed her face.

"Only people who have witnessed death can see them," Jen said abruptly.

"Very good Jennifer. You three have witnessed deaths, and you three see them. Now what do you see?"

"A horse. A horse that is purely skeleton," Harry answered. Hagrid nodded.

"Very good. Now you three can go introduce 'urselves. They are very loyal friends after all!" he announced. I squealed and ran up to hug one. I mean, they may be ugly, but that ugliness made them cute! I heard Harry chuckle AGAIN and approach slower than me. Hm…I guess Hagrid doesn't inforce partner rules. And said other house partner ditched me for Blaise. Hmpf.

After Care of Magical Creatures we, as in Harry Ron and me, had divination. Needless to say, I hated the class, just a bunch of bahoey! But I LOVED the teacher! She was awesome! Okay…granted…my idea of awesome is a little off…but she was batty! With huge thick glasses and so many tinkling shawls I was hypnotized…and don't get me started on her china collection! AMAAAAZING!

Anyway…after the double divination lesson we had lunch! As always the food was amazing and it magically appeared on my plate! Awesome! After eating my body weight in food I went to Potions with Ravenclaw…I don't know why everyone hates Snape, he seemed just a bit greasy…but otherwise very entertaining to antagonize… Charms with Hufflepuff…THAT was interesting…and then History of Magic with Slytherin…I think everyone including the Professor fell asleep in that class.

After all my classes I was still on the buzz of new classes. Hermione was jumping with me while we squealed over the new DADA teacher. Professor Henrie…ahhh swoon…when the boys caught us swoon this morning they got upset. Shudder.

"What exactly are you gazing girls?" Ron asked when they noticed our eyes glaze over. "Oh I get it…its me and my devilishly handsome good looks."

"NO!" I screeched and Hermione patted his shoulder in an absent minded sort of way. That patting turned into hitting when we noticed him open he mouth. I whisper screeched. "SHUT UP HE'S TALKING!"

I heard Harry groan from behind me. I also heard 'on the count of three'. Then two strong arms were around my waist and I was flung up on someone's back. That someone was Harry. Forgetting Professor Henrie, I swooned. But I snapped out of it long enough to start screeching again.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! NOW!" but he didn't. I heard Hermione shouted similar things to Ron but the boys did not pay head to our cries. Harry started turning for the Great Hall. "NO! NO! NO! YOU PUT ME DOWN!" but soon my screeches turned into squeals of delight when he started running towards the Great Hall.

We were all laughing as us slid off the guys and walked semi-calmly to dinner. Dinner was interesting…we laughed throught the whole thing. Pumpkin juice came squirting out of Ron's nose onto Hermione's treacle tart and face. Harry and I burst out laughing at the look on her face as she wiped the orange juice off her face. Lets just say that was the tamest thing that happened.

As we were walking out of the dinner hall we heard yelling. It sounded an awful lot like Draco Malfoy and Terry Boot so we ran to see what was the matter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione screamed.

"These bloody idiots won't move for their superiors!" Draco sneered.

"YOU ARE NOBODIES SUPERIOR MALFOY!" Terry yelled.

"LIKE HELL HE HIS!" Blaise yelled.

"Guy's, I don't think this is a very good reason to fight," Hannah tried to reason. I saw more people come around the corner. Great, more to fight.

"LISTEN, BONES, IF YOUR TOO MUCH OF A WEAKLING TO FIGHT, THEN GO AWAY!" Pansy yelled.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Harry snarled.

"What're you going to do about it, Golden Boy?" Draco taunted. Oh no, he did not just go there. Did he SERIOUSLY think he could get away with taunting and making fun of Harry while I'm around. Man, wrong move Draco Malfoy, wrong move.

_Slap_.

The sound echoed out throughout the corridor.

"THAT'S IT!" Pansy shrieked, throwing herself at me. I squealed and wrestled Pansy off me and onto the ground. Harry tackled Malfoy, and the rest of the guys either joined Harry, or opted to take down Blaise.

The other girls started to help me in the brawl with Pansy, or shouted motivation and insults. Ok well honestly, the only reason I slapped Draco was because he made fun of Harry. And the Pansy jumped on me. That's why I am fighting. Merely self defense for myself and my Harry. Wait did I say MY Harry?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jen raise her wand.

"SILENCIO!" she yelled, the noise immediately disappeared, stopping me mid squeal. I looked up to see Jennifer seething in the corner. Some people tried to go forward to her but I stayed put, I knew that Jennifer didn't want that. And low and behold she held up a hand to hold them back.

"This is RIDICULOUS!" She screamed. "I am ALL OF YOUR GUYS'S FRIEND! AND I HAVE TO SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU PRACTICALLY FIGHT TO THE DEATH?" You could almost see steam streaming out of her ears. "These rivalries are getting absolutely absurd. And I plan to fix this. I am going to host a sleepover in my dorm. Girls only. Hopefully if one gender learns to get along, the other will follow." She lifted the curse and we all flooded to apologize to her. But I noticed one thing, everyone apologized to her not anyone else. Except me, I apologized to Draco for slapping him, which he accepted. And also Pansy, I apologized for fighting with her.

At the end of the fight, I realized the sleepover was a GREAT idea. I couldn't wait. That night I actually fell asleep in my own bed instead of the couch. It kind of felt lonely.


	4. The Sleepover UPDATED

Time was mocking me. That old man carrying the banner across the year is laughing mercilessly at me. The baby not born yet mind you, is kicking with joy inside Time's womb. Seriously. The days leading up to Jen's sleepover went by excruciatingly slowly. Why? I was EXTREMELY excited. AND the first quidditch match of the year was coming up. And of COURSE it had to be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. And of COURSE Harry had to be on the team. And of COURSE they had to have practice all of the time. Sheesh.

I came out of the transfiguration class room beaming because I had successfully made a kitten disappear, when I saw something that made me very very VERY angry. And trust me, NO ONE wants an angry Lola. Harry and Draco were having another one of their…uhh…searching for the right word…fracas.

"So Lola, not gonna defend him this time?" a sickly sweet voice said from behind me. I twirled around and threw my hands up in surprise. And I accidentally hit Pansy in the face. Oops. "Did. You. Just. Hit. Me?"

"No! No! I am sorry I didn't mean to!" I said hurriedly but it was too late. She had pushed me to the floor. I got up not so gracefully and slapped her. "That's for pushing me for something I DIDN'T DO!"

She slapped me back. "That's for slapping me for pushing you." I laughed

"That's THE lamest excuse to slap someone I have EVER heard of." I giggled. Next thing I knew I was my knees on the floor. I looked up and saw her stomach. You know what say, when you see a stomach…well no they don't say that…well, I head butted her anyways. With an oof! She landed on her butt. On the cold marble floor. Haha!

"MALFOY! POTTER!" a blood curdling shriek came from across the hall. They turned slowly and carefully towards a seething Jen. She never called any of us by our last names. I looked at Pansy and she looked as shocked as I felt. "THIS IS IT! YOU TWO ARE THE BIGGEST BABIES I HAVE EVER MET!" Jennifer continued. "THIS FIGHTING WILL STOP AND IT WILL STOP NOW! MALFOY, APOLOGISE TO HERMIONE!"

I saw Draco shoot Jen a murderous glare, but she just raised her eyebrows. Jen looked pretty damn scary.

Malfoy turned on his heel and faced Hermione "Sorry, Granger," he apologized coldly through clenched teeth. Wow. Now Jen turned toward Harry, as much as I was dreading this, I was looking forward to see what his punishment would be. I know sick, right?

"POTTER, NOW YOU APOLOGISE FOR TAKING YOUR WAND OUT SO CARELESSLY AND QUICKLY!" she yelled and from where I was kneeling I could see him swallow.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," he whispered, deathly quiet.

"Ok, I will pretend to ignore that threat for now, Potter, but anymore fights and I SWEAR I am going to start a commotion with Filch about bringing back the punishment of hanging VERY BAD CHILDREN FROM THEIR THUMBS. GOT IT?" Jen threatened. To tell the truth, I was a bit scared. The boys nodded.

My eyes widened as I saw Professor McGonagall come up behind Jennifer. I laughed as Jen smacked into her. I couldn't hear their conversation but I swear that the elder women was laughing, and Jen, she was blushing.

She turned to glare at the two boys who were staring dumbly at her. Harry with a look of shock and Draco with a look of…whoah…I did not know Draco was capable of that much caring. But then Jen yelled, "Class, you two, NOW!"

They both scrambled to get all their crap off the floor and then they ran in the opposite direction. I giggled.

* * *

And then, finally, the day Jen announced her sleepover, was upon us.

"Girls, the sleepover shall take place this Friday and I expect EVERYONE to be there!" She said loudly. She was still not very happy with us. Why?

Because there was another fight. Duh.

"Cool!" I shrieked. "I LOVE sleepovers!" I was sooo FRIGGIN' EXCITED!

"EW! NO WAY AM I GOING TO A SLEEP OVER WITH A BUNCH OF DORKS!" Pansy cried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but Slytherins are just disgusting," Hermione scoffed.

"Look, 'Mione, I don't know about you, but I'm a Gryffindor. Our friend is getting really put out. She belongs to us all and we are pushing her away. Its not fair on her. So I'm going to stick up for my friend!" I said hotly, getting up off of my knee's where I had been head-butting Pansy in the stomach. What can I say? Its her weak spot!

"She's right. It would just me smarter to get along. No more wasting time in the corridors," Padma agreed.

"Yeah, we could give you guys a chance," Susan complied, sneaking a suspiciously glance at Pansy along with Hannah.

"Alright, so it's settled!" Jen cheered. "Friday, my dorm!"

"There's something wrong with that girl," Draco decided.

"Yes, but we love her for it," Pansy conceded. Everyone nodded in approval.

"Wait…when's Friday?" Hannah asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Tomorrow."

* * *

After dinner Hermione and I rushed upstairs to our dormitory to check our duffels one last time and get our pajamas on. Seeing that it was seven thirty and we would need that extra time to get down there without being noticed in our short shorts and tank tops we wear to bed, Hermione put a invisibility spell on us so we could run out of the common room undetected.

Literally right when we burst out of the portrait hole our spell came off and I took off sprinting madly dashing down the corridor jumping behind suits of armor and statues. Hermione laughed behind me.

"What the HELL are you doing Lola?" she choked out laughing at my awesome running abilities.

"What does it LOOK like I am doing 'Mione?" I said sarcastically. "I am using my MAD NINJA SKILLS!"

"Shh…someone will hear you!" she said looking around.

"Hermione. Not if I whisper!" I said shaking my head. I made it down to the statue hole before her because whenever someone came she cast the spell on her self but I hid behind the suits of armor. Much more effective.

* * *

By the time Hermione was at the statue hole, everyone who was invited was assembled. Somehow, I not sure how…we knocked on the statue hole…don't ask. And Jen flung the door open. I looked around with a huge smile on my face. Everyone looked extremely pissed at having to spend the night with each other. Not ME though! Hehe.

"ENTER STAGE STATUE HOLE, LOLA! THE GIRLS ARE IN THE BUILDING!" I yelled enthusiastically, marching into Jen's dorm.

"Whoa, Jen!" Padma gasped. "You don't do anything half-assed, do you?" she asked.

"NOPE!" Jennifer replied, popping the p. I laughed

"Food, pillows, music, posters of Taylor Lautner and Kellen Lutz…WE'RE ALL

GOOD!" Hannah exclaimed. I looked around excitedly. No WAY am I falling asleep tonight!

"Now, without further ado, let's get this party started!" Jennifer yelled. We all jumped onto the bed. Jen looked at us all funny.

"Um…guys? How did you get here in your pyjamas?" sh asked.

"Very carefully," Susan explained.

"Ditto. But with some added smirks from Draco," Pansy put in.

"It was easy really, I just used the invisibility charm. It turn you invisible for about 30 seconds, which is good enough to get you around a stray person," Hermione piped in. we stared at her. "What? It was in the Standard Book Of Spells Level 6!"

I shook my head. I KNEW I hadn't seen that anywhere in the books I was sent all these years!

"ANYHOO!" Jen yelled after a silence charged by a slightly violent energy. "What do you guys want to do first?"

"Well, I don't want to do anything with any of these people," Pansy huffed.

"Look, in this dorm, we are all houseless, got it?" Jen glared at all of us. "In this room we are teenage girls, having a sleepover because THAT'S WHAT GIRLS DO!" she was almost yelling. "NOW YOU WILL SIT DOWN, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO DO!" I swear her eye twitched a bit.

"Ok," Susan squeaked. Jen smiled in this creepy angelic way.

"Good!" she clapped. "Let's ALL start over. Hi, I'm Jen Anderson and I have never been to Hogwarts, just like all of you," Jennifer glared menacingly at the last part. I swallowed hard.

"Hi, I'm Lola Brenan, and I have never been to Hogwarts," I choked out. M'kay, I am scared.

"Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson and I have never been to Hogwarts."

"Hi, I'm Susan Bones and I have never been to Hogwarts."

"Hi, I am Hannah Abbot and I have never been to Hogwarts."

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger and I have never been to Hogwarts."

"Hi, I am Padma Patil and I have never been to Hogwarts."

"Well done everybody!" Jen said in this weird cooing voice. We all let out small laughs. "Now, that that's over, what shall we do?" Jen asked.

"Well, it's 8:00 so we probably won't be asleep for another 7-8 hours," Padma reasoned. We all nodded. This was true. What girl goes to sleep before 3 during a sleepover?

"Yup, we can fit a LOT of stuff into that time!" I declared brightly. They all agreed.

"Well, first things first!" Jennifer looked at us expectantly.

"MUSIC!" we all cried.

"What C.D?" she asked. she held up Taylor Swift, Paramore, Kelly Clarkson, and Avril Levign.

"PARAMORE!" I shouted excitedly. My FAVORITE BAND NO LESS! Jen stuck it in the stereo and switched it on.

We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't.

I got up and started dancing randomly with Jen. And I mean…EXTREMELY AWFULLY!

We held the world out in our hands and you ran away.  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows.

Cause all we know is falling, it falls.  
Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all.

We started singing as well. Loudly and off-key. Because everyone knows that's the fun way.

Now we can follow you back home but we won't.  
Is this what you had waited for? Just to be alone?

It takes some time to let you go and it shows.

Cause all we know is falling, it falls.  
Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all.

You never, you never said  
This wasn't what you wanted, was it? Was it?

This isn't what you wanted.  
This isn't what you wanted.

Cause all we know is falling, it falls.  
Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all.

When the song ended we all collapsed onto Jen's huge bed in a fit of giggles, barely recovering to start all over again a few songs later.

HARRY POV

I met the guys outside the wonky statue at 8 and we stood there.

"So how do we do this?" I asked. I was burning with curiosity about what girls do at sleepovers.

"Yes, it's not exactly like the statue can disappear. I'm sure Dumbledore made sure of that," Ernie mumbled.

Terry's expression turned thoughtful. "No…" he said slowly. "But she does have a window."

We grinned at each other, but quickly we looked away. We aren't getting along! NOOOOOOO!

We ran outside and grew some vines up the wall, and quickly climbed. Peering in, what we saw stunned me.

A song was blasting. And the girls…they were dancing randomly and wildly. This was…interesting. I mean I had seen dancing but…uhh…this was different.

While they were jumping around, I noticed what they were wearing. Pajamas. And I noticed that some of the girls slept without certain items of…underclothing. I gulped as I looked to the middle of the room where Lola was jumping up and down, and up and down. I have to say this was quite…odd. I quickly tightened my grip on the vine so I wouldn't fall off. And it was even more astonishing what we heard next.

"So, girls. What shall we do until 4:00 in the morning?" Hermione asked. 4:00 IN THE MORNING!? WHAT HAPPENED TO GOOD OLD FASHIONED SLEEP?!

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Lola cried. Our eyes widened. This would be good!

They sat in a circle on Jen's large bed.

I sighed. Lola. What I learned tonight would be interesting. Because the ONE thing guys know about girls' sleepovers is that they always talk about the guys they like. ALWAYS.

"So, truth or dare, Lola?" Padma asked.

"Um…Truth?" she asked cautiously.

"What's going between you and Harry?" Hermione asked automatically.

"Well…" she blushed. It was cute.

"'tthinkhelikesmeback…soo….yeah!" HUH? I didn't catch that! Seriously. It was like gibberish. Really fast. Even for Lola.

"Awwww! Lola!" Jen squealed. Padma was pretending to sob into her shirt. I didn't understand. Jen and Padma could decipher that?

"Can you repeat that but A LOT slower?" Hanna asked. Ok good, it's not just me.

"I like him a lot. Too much really, I think and I don't think he likes me back and, what friendship we have is still really early, and I don't want to ruin my chances of being his friend, I don't think I could stand the awkwardness if he didn't return my feelings. If he does, which I doubt, it would be great…but…he doesn't…so I have to settle for being the best damn friend ever…after 'Mione of course." Lola repeated slowly, smiling at Hermione.

Wha…? Surely I didn't hear that correctly, I thought. She…she liked me back? I couldn't believe it…but I also couldn't believe she didn't know my feelings…I felt like I was so obvious…so blatantly obvious…always opting to sit by her instead of Ron or Hermione, and all the times we had talked and fallen asleep together in the common room. Maybe she thought it was a normal friendship? I would have to change that, I thought. I pulled out my daze to hear what Hermione said next.

"Lola…as much as I agree with the whole continuing the friendship before anything happens things…are you THAT unobservant?" Hermione said blatantly. Thank you! I thought. Someone sees it. Hermione continued talking. "He really, really likes you, and I know it's difficult to hear but, you are going to have to do is wait for him."

I stared at Hermione like she was a madwoman. WAIT?! Why wait? I would gladly swoop in there and kiss Lola right now. Lola looked up at Hermione.

"I trust you with everything Hermione, but he can't like me…I know I'm a bit unobservant…but I mean…he just can't…" Lola said in a small voice, I almost couldn't hear her. I looked at her incredulously, me not like her?! She was…she was…was…perfect. She was Lola.

"And why the HELL not?!" Jen demanded. Lola sighed visibly.

"It's me. He just can't." Lola looked down. OH. She didn't think she was good enough? That's bull shit. But I guess…so did I…I would never be good enough for her…not really. I would have to try, to try to be good enough, to make her feel like she is, because she was better than me. I watched as Jen and Hermione enveloped her in a hug. She returned it briefly then pushed them away and locked eyes with the other girls. She said in a loud voice. "Okay. Enough of this sentimental crap! JEN! Truth or DARE?!"

"Truth. I know your mind Lola, and there is no way I HELL I am doing one of YOUR dares!" she exclaimed.

"Fine!" Lola huffed. "What's up with you and Draco?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. She was cute when she did that.

"Well…" she started. "I am completely and utterly obsessed with him," she admitted. I looked over to see Malfoy's face split in half by a HUGE grin and his eyes wide. "The only problem is, I don't think he would like me back. I don't think he ever could. I'm muggle-born. It's in his nature and upbringing to shun me, and possibly eventually kill me if his father keeps up with the Death Eater crap." I felt Malfoy shake himself as she said that. "But it he would have me, I would be his in a heart-beat," she sighed. I heard Draco sigh too.

"Draco…did you just sigh?" I mocked. He shot me a death glare. I heard Pansy squeal.

"OH MY GOSH, JEN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IN LOVE WITH YOU HE IS! THIS IS AMAZING! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY BLOODY GOSH!" she chanted. I will shoot her. She annoys the shit out of me. Wait, I'll let Draco do it, and then I wont go to Askaban…good plan Harry…good plan…I sound like Lola…

"ALRIGHT, GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE OFFICIALLY OVER!" Susan announced.

No one looked surprised except for Lola and Jen, and then realization seemed to strike Jennifer.

"That was just a scheme to get that information, wasn't it?" she asked dryly, a coy smile on her lips. "You know, you could have just asked." Draco chuckled, shaking the vine.

"Well, anyway, NEW C.D!" Padma announced. Jen hopped up and went over to the C.D player and put in another C.D. This was proving to be a very…enlightening night.

LOLA POV

After a disgracing and embarrassing short game of truth or dare, Jen put on the newest Taylor Swift C.D. We squealed when Love Story came on.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"HOW ROMANTIC IS THAT?" Jen squealed. We laughed and nodded.

"Jen, what do you want in a boyfriend?" Susan asked, hugging a pillow. Jennifer's face turned thoughtful.

"Intelligence, courage, loyalty, cunning, fair, honesty, lovingness, and humor," she said decidedly.

"Wow, those are high standards," Hermione said laughing.

Jen giggled and said, "In truth, I would settle for a fun-loving, kind person who would never hurt or lie to me."

I nodded slowly. Totally. "So in other words, if you were caught in a situation where your boyfriend was cheating you, you would…?" Padma inquired.

Jen laughed softly but deadly. "I would make sure they had an inability to have any cheating, dishonest slimy children." AMEN!!!

We all cracked up and fervently agreed. A few minutes later we were in a round of Never Have I Ever, when we all heard a knock on the statue, Jen curiously opened the door and moved the statue to reveal a bunch of men in hooded cloaks. We all gasped and Jen tried to slam the door, but they held it open.

They ran into the dorm and each grabbed a girl. A tall thin one came charging at me and I screamed and tried to crawl away. But the figure caught me and started tickling me in my weak spot. My sides. I laughed until I choked. I growled at him menacingly and tackled him to the ground. With a 'oomf' we fell to the floor together. I laughed as he continued tickling me. In midst of my pinning my attacker to the ground, I yanked the hood off my tickler's head.

"HARRY?!" I screamed. I scowled as his face split into a beautiful grin. I couldn't help but smile back. I moved off him and onto the ground. I felt him sit up behind me.

"DRACO?!"

"RON?!"

"ERNIE?!"

"JUSTIN?!"

"BLAISE?!"

"TERRY?!"

Hearing these squeals, I knew the other girls had been ambushed as well. I looked up to see Pansy and Blaise rushing backwards towards me. I freaked and tried to get up, but I ended up falling backwards into Harry's lap. He just laughed and held me there. I laughed. Padma caught my eye, and I grinned stupidly at her.

* * *

None of us were complaining that the boys had come, all except Jen.

Harry leaned down and put his head on my shoulder for a second, whispering to me, giving me goosebumps. "Let's watch the show, shall we?"

I chuckled and responded by grabbing the nearest bowl of popcorn and shoving a large handful into my mouth. I felt him laughing before I heard his low chuckle that drove me crazy.

"WHY would you sabotage my mission?! I know you like the fights, because without them, you would probably have NO social life, but I thought we were FRIENDS! Friends make friends happy, and this would make me happy!" Jen crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yes, I understand this, but you'll be so happy to know we didn't fight while we were making our conspiracy!" Draco lamely cheered. Jen gave him a deadly glare. Draco visibly shrunk backwards. Jen gasped.

"WAIT!" She shrieked. Our eyes darted to Jen. "How much exactly did you HEAR?!"

He smirked. I shoved more popcorn in my mouth.

It happened so fast, one minute he was standing five feet from her, the next, he was right up against her kissing her like the fate of the world depended on it. I smiled, happy for Jennifer.

They FINALLY broke apart with a huge grin splitting Draco's face and Jen's face took on a weird calm happy look. I blanched and stiffened with realization. If Draco had heard Jen…I whipped around to Harry, effectively hitting him with my hair. He was blinking profusely when I whispered to him.

"What did you hear?" I asked, trying to look indifferent. His eyes tightened a bit and my eyes narrowed a bit.

"Nothing really. I was below Draco, his feet were in my face, all I could hear was you shrieking 'Jen! Truth or Dare?!'" I smiled, relieved.

"Oh. Alright."

"Was I supposed to?" he whispered into my ear, giving me more goosebumps.

"Ehh…it was so bad, I just wondering, I didn't want my crush on Neville to get out you know…" I joked covering it up. He chuckled, pulling me closer. "Oops. Guess it's out now!"

"You know you can trust me Lola." He said. I smiled at the way my name sounded coming from him.

"I do." I whispered back, leaning into him.

We watched as a low muttered conversation went on between Jen and Draco. Jen smiled, and Draco smirked, but then he smiled too.

"Well, as much as I love this, and as much as I love you, Draco, you need to get the hell out," Jen said keeping a straight face, I could see she was trying really hard though. Draco looked shocked.

"What?" he whined.

"Yes, girls only. I am terribly sorry," Jen smiled in her creepy angelic way.

"But I don't WANNA GO!" he complained stomping his foot. Yes, he actually stomped his foot.

"Lola, get your ass off Harry's lap and help me!" Jen exclaimed. My eyes shot wide open and the popcorn I was eating flew out of my mouth hitting Terry's face. WHAT?! Harry laughed at Terry's disgusted face. I think I imagined it, but Harry's arms tightened around me a bit before they loosened, but I was probably dillusional.

"LOLA!" Jennifer screeched.

"RIGHT SORRY!" I laughed nervously. I leapt up and grabbed Draco's other arm.

"Hey, how about we only stay for a little bit. Like, half an hour?" Harry suggested. Jen and I stopped pulling sending Draco flying into Pansy.

"That could work," Jen mumbled. I smiled at Harry and tried to walk calmly back to him, I ended up skipping. I sat down next to him. I immediately wish I had resumed my spot from earlier. But alas, that would be oh so awkward.

"PARTY!" yelled Ernie and Terry simultaneously. I giggled while Jen put another C.D. in the player.

"Alright, what do you guys want to do?" Jennifer asked, bouncing in place. My face screwed up into my 'thinking face'. Harry nudged me. I smiled at him and went back to thinking.

"OOOH!" Padma shrieked. "I KNOW!" I looked at her expecting a GOOD idea.

"TRUTH OR DARE HOGWART STYLE!" my face fell. After our pathetic one earlier?

"Padma, we just did an epic failure of truth or dare. What makes you think this one will be better?" Hannah asked.

"This has boys," she told us, and rolled her eyes. I laughed and nodded at her logic.

"We're all for it!" Ernie yelled. Now, this will be fun.

"Fine!" Jen huffed, giving in. "But I get to ask first!" her head turned slowly around the circle. She was trying to decide who ask. I knew who she would end up asking. "Draco!"

I heard him gulp. I chuckled again.

"Truth," he squeaked. A manic grin split Jen's face. She looked like a child on Christmas.

"What is the sappiest thing you have ever thought?" She asked deviously.

His normally pale face, went stark white, and his mouth fell open.

"Come on, spit it out slither-face," Ron snapped. Harry snorted and I elbowed him in the ribs. He shut up.

"Well…it was about how I would ask Jen out," he confided softly. Aww's were heard throughout the room. "I had a whole speech planned out but I never thought I'd actually say it. And now I don't have to!" he smile lit up his face at the last part.

"Oh yes you do! That was the question!" Susan squeaked. We looked expectantly at Draco.

"Well, I was going to ask her to take a walk around the lake, then we would get to the white marble arch on the other side and I would have set up a picnic and then, knowing Jen, she would be like 'Draco I don't get it' then I would say 'Jen I know you probably don't think of me this way, but I need to tell you. I love you. So much. And I need you to know, otherwise I am going to live my life thinking, what if? Jen, will you consider doing me the honour of being my girl friend?' And of course in my dreams, she would say yes."

The words came out quite and quick, but we all caught them. A blush lit of his face as the boys started laughing. That was quickly silenced by the girls cries of 'THAT IS SO SWEET' and 'AWWWW!'

Jen tackled him, making him fall backwards.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said!" Jen kissed him then. I sniffed. Why could I have that? That sounded selfish but…still! I wanted a man to do that for me. A tear slid down my face. That tear soon turned into full blown sobs.

"My little Jenny…growing up…I WANT ONE!" I wailed. Harry's arm slid around my waist pulling me closer, comforting me. This only made it worse. Well it felt good, but he didn't like me, so I wouldn't get my man.

"And your time will come," I soothed.

"I WANT IT TO COME NOW!" I sobbed into Harry's shoulder, drenching his robes.

"Lola, sweetie, it will happen, but Draco is MINE!" I said forcefully.

"Alright, FINE! Be that way! Draco, your turn!" I snapped, wiping the tears from my face glaring. I didn't want Draco. Obviously. I just wanted a guy who would go through the motions like he was going to.

I saw him look around the room until he spotted Harry. Oh shit.

"Potter. Truth or Dare?" Draco smirked.

"DARE!"

"Alright. This dare is to be done TOMORROW! Understand?" he sneered.

Harry nodded. Shit, what was he gonna make him do?

"You are going to stand on top of your breakfast table, and do the moonwalk all the way to the end farthest away from you, while serenading Snape." I laughed.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Scared, Potter?"

"You wish."

"Whoa, déjà vu!" Ron complained. I looked questioningly at him.

"You've had that dare before?" Jen asked incredulously.

"No, no. It's just this entire scene…it's complicated," Ron explained. She shrugged.

After Harry finally agreed to doing the deed, it was Harry's turn.

"Um…Terry! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I'm a man!" he said, sticking out his chest. The girls broke into giggles.

"Alright then…Monday AND tonight, every time someone says 'what is this?' you have to say 'madness? No…THIS IS SPARTA!" Harry told him. The purebloods looked at him blankly. I stared at Harry for a split second before I doubled over in hysterics at Harry's dare. I just lost it. I was gasping for air as the others finally caught on. But the purebloods still looked confused.

Fortunately Terry understood.

"GLADLY!" He announced. Harry smirked.

"That includes teachers," Harry clarified.

"Shit. Oh well. LOLA! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Are you a virgin?" he asked wagging his eyebrows. Sick bastard. I clenched my fists.

"OF COURSE I AM! WHAT KIND OF SICK QUESTION IS THAT?!" I fumed. "JEN! TRUTH OR DARE!"

She contemplated for a bit. "Dare."

"I dare you to…WEAR EYELINER AND MASCARA TOMORROW! HA!" I yelled. Yesssss. BwahahahahahaHA!

"WHAT?!" she burst out. "NO!"

"What's so wrong with that Jen?" Draco asked.

"It's…girly! And honestly, I'm more into the sports than make-up and fashion. Make-up makes me feel to…pressured. I don't like it." She defended.

"But think of what it could do for your EYES!" Padma squealed. "They would look so big and BEAUTIFUL!"

"So?! I'm not the kind of girl who CARES!" Jen clarified.

"And I love you for that," Draco told me, smiling, pulling her against him. Jen smiled. "But-,"

"See? My boyfriend agrees with me!"

"But you still should do the dare," he finished. My smiled fell and I looked up at him.

"But…but Draco…WHY?!" she questioned.

"A dares a dare. And maybe you'll end up liking it," he said. Jen looked at him disbelievingly. "Ok, maybe not, but still."

she huffed. "Fine. Once."

Us girls cheered. The boys shot Jen apologetic looks.

"Hey, to make up for it, would you like me to teach you how to play quidditch on Sunday?" Harry asked. Jen nodded fervently. I pouted. Why wouldn't he teach me? Oh…he doesn't like me…AND I didn't ask…but he doesn't like Jen, so it's probably because I didn't ask. Drat. I looked down.

"Thanks Harry!" Jen exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is this? Am-," Draco started. But Terry's dare was officially effective.

"Madness? No…THIS IS SPARTA!" he exclaimed, jabbing the air with his fist. My face warmed with an involuntary grin

"As I was saying! Am I her boyfriend or you, Potter?" he growled.

"What does that have to do with anything, Malfoy?" Harry bit back.

"Shouldn't _I _teach her how to play quidditch?" he snapped. I giggled at Draco's jealousy.

"I'm her _friend, _I should teach her how to play!" Harry argued back.

"BOYS!" Jen shouted. They both looked at her.

"_What?!"_

"Why don't you both teach me," she suggested calmly. "You can also start GETTING ALONG better if you spend that time together! Quidditch is your main rivalry it seems, but maybe if you start playing TOGETHER, a FRIENDSHIP might FORM!" Jen practically threatened. Their expressions darkened while looking at each other.

"Guys!" Padma shouted. This time they looked at her. "GET THE HELL ALONG! If HERMIONE and PANSY can act like friends, YOU TWO SURE AS HELL CAN!" Padma shouted.

"Thanks Pads. I think they needed that," Jen giggled. She turned back to the boys. "Now. I am indeed still pissed that you all are making me wear make-up, SO either both of you teach me quidditch, OR something much worse will happen," she threatened, staring them straight in the eyes. They gulped. "DO I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," they both choked out. Then, Jen did the creepy angelic smile again. Shudder.

"GREAT! I think that's enough Truth or Dare for now though," she told them. Everyone nodded in agreement.

After the game we decided to do nothing but sit around and talk. While we were talking, a thought popped into my head.

"Hey, guys, I want an honest answer." I said.

"Yes?" Padma urged, eyebrows raised.

"Do you think penguins really CAN fly, they just DON'T cause they are really bad at it?" I asked seriously. I mean seriously...can they?

"I honestly don't know, Lola. I've always WANTED to, but I never got the chance…" Jen told me, slightly sadly. "What I really want to know is why an elephant has a dick on it's face, though," she told me.

"I KNOW! I can never look at them without laughing. Oh my god…how do elephants and camels have sex?!" I gasped. Jen burst out laughing, although almost everyone looked disturbed.

"You mean with each other or with their own species…?" Hermione asked slowly.

"SPECIES OF COURSE! Although the former does bring up interesting questions," I contemplating.

"Anyone in there?" Harry asked, knocking on my head. I pouted and swiped at his hand.

"Yeah, really Jen…why?" asked Draco. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Meany!" she yelled.

"Ouch Jen. That hurt me…right here," he teased me, pointing to his heart. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, guys, its time you left. You stayed 3 hours instead of half of one, now GO! We want a GIRLY sleepover!" Pansy ordered. Harry groaned from beside me before I turned to glare at him. He stiffened and I smiled at him. Harry smiled back, making my insides go all...melty. I fought the urge to giggle. He gave me a hug, and whispered to me again.

"Have fun Lola...See you at breakfast." This action sent shivers running down my spine. He then grabbed his cloak and ran for the door, seeing the other girls' glares. I only could muster a half-hearted one, seeing as I was almost immobilized.

Draco stayed behind though, and caught Jen in an intimate embrace. I looked away, glad for Jen. I met Susan's gaze and she rolled her eyes. I shook my head chuckling.

"It's cute." I mouthed to her. She nodded smiling. As Draco left, Jen's euphoric smile left her face. Causing her to look a bit depressed.

"GIRL TIME!" Hannah shouted, I watched as Jen's face lit up and she smiled again, cheered up. I loved this time.


	5. The Morning After

"So, Jen. You and Draco?" Susan asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Jen stared at her.

"Yes, Susan," Jen replied slowly. "You were there."

"Right," she blushed. Jennifer laughed.

"Wow, Jen. I have to say, I hate the boy, but he is one of the hottest guys I have ever seen," Padma told her. She nodded. As I giggled shaking my head.

"I don't know…I'm not a big fan of pompous blondes myself…" I said still giggling.

"Hey! You like a pompous black haired guy!" Hannah retorted laughing.

"I know! It's the blonde part I don't like!" I said laughing now. Jen glared at me playfully, and I just smiled back.

"Hey! Draco's not only about looks you know!" Pansy glared at Padma. "What is it YOU like about him, Jen?" she asked eagerly.

Jennifer sighed.

"Everything, guys. EVERYTHING. I honestly feel his eyes pierce my soul when I look into them, and my heart races every time I can even just catch a glimpse of him! He's smart, FUNNY once you loosen him up, and he was my first friend here," she declared, falling back onto the bed. I squealed and flopped backwards on the bed. But I couldn't help but feel a bit put out though. I though Jen and I had become friends on the train…before. But oh well. I was happy for her.

**

The next morning I woke up to the feeling of Hermione's arm and leg landing on top of me. I groaned and gently shoved her limbs off of me. I looked at the alarm on the bedside table.

8:01. SHIT. I sat up like a shot, disturbing the girls around me. We had crashed on Jen's overlarge bed at around 2. Early if you ask me. I rubbed my eyes, trying to squash the tiredness out of them. The match started in an two hours and we had 7 girls, including me, to shower and get ready. Not to mention wrestle Jen into make up and a skirt. That wasn't part of the dare, but…she would thank us. Or at least…Draco would.

I prodded Hermione and Pansy on either side of me with my hands. They blinked groggily and asked the time. When I had told them they had shrieked and woke up Hannah, Susan, and Padma. Once we were all up, we held a conference. What did we discuss?

Whether or not to wake Jen.

"She won't take lightly to be woken up. And she won't need the time to get ready." I said displaying my logic.

"True, but how long will it take to get her into her makeup and clothes?" Pansy asked.

"If we give her thirty minutes? 10 for a shower? And then 20 for us to, somehow, force her into the clothes." Susan suggested.

"Yea, 'cause she isn't happy about the makeup." Hannah added.

"Also, she doesn't even know we are added clothes." Padma reasoned.

"Not to mention the boots. Do you think she will kill us?" Hermione asked, slightly frightened.

"No, I hope not." I laughed. "I think thirty minutes will suffice. The makeup won't be hard, she has agreed to it. But the clothes…we might need to threaten her…"

"Yes!!!" Hermione exclaimed quietly. "I'll do it."

For the first time Pansy smiled at Hermione. "Threaten to set fire to all of her clothes if she doesn't comply"

Padma, Hannah, Susan, and I smiled maniacally. Then all six of us did this lame six person high-five. It was awesome. After that I sprinted to the bathroom getting the shower first.

It was amazing but we did it. In under two hours we managed to get six girls showered. I was proud. We magically dried our hair, and did our makeup manually. Much easier that way.

I was amazed when Pansy showed the girls, well mostly Hermione, this great charm for smoothing your hair. I tried it first, and my hair shone, but other than that stayed the same. I had smooth hair I guess.

Hermione pointed her wand at her head and utter the incantation. We gasped as we saw her hair. It was beautiful. She ran her hands through her hair in awe. She giggled and hugged a smug looking Pansy, who to my surprise hugged her back with as much enthusiasm. The other girls tried it as well, and their hair was pretty too. I watched them all hug Pansy. The girl looked like she was on cloud nine. I smiled at the group became friends. Too bad Jen wasn't awake to see this. OH! Jen!

"Uh…guys? We need to wake up Jen. She's gonna need her thirty minutes. Well, she won't want them, but we need them." I said smiling. "Any ideas?"

"Shouting DRACOOOO!"

"Jumping on her?"

"Waving bacon under her nose?"

"Blast music?"

"Flipping her mattress?"

"Water. Cold water." we looked at Susan with shock. She smiled sheepishly and twirled her wand.

"Good one." I commended but then I heard something coming from Jen.

"Shh…girls she is talking! Get ready for the show…" Pansy whispered, giggling.

"But then the daisies won't be able to ride the elephant!" She told us.

"…But I thought you hated elephants," I said acting confused.

"Noo! I LOVE elephants! I just don't understand why they have dicks on their faces! They should have it near their ass, where it belongs! But the daisies seem to know why, so they don't mind. And they won't tell me until I help them ride the elephant!" She explained as we broke into giggles. I decided it was time to intervene. I motioned to Susan.

"1."

"2."

"3."

"Augamenti"

A jet of water burst from Susan's wand and hit Jen's face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she shrieked, sitting bolt upright.

"You weren't waking up!" Hermione defended. Jen threw a glare at her.

"So you SPLASH ME?!" she ranted.

"Well, it was the most effective and fastest way we could think of!" Hannah told her.

"Well why did you have to wake me AT ALL?" she asked.

"Jen, the quidditch game is in 30 minutes. We know you're hungry, so if you want to eat, we have to go NOW," Padma deadpanned.

"Oh. Then I'll just get ready then," she said as she threw the covers off her and made it out of bed.

"Good. AND GO QUICKLY! We know you take no time, so we let you sleep until we were done, but now you have to GO!" I said as I pushed her from her bed into the bathroom.

About 10 minutes later she came out clean, and smiling. I smiled at her then grabbed her. Shrieking she tried to pull away but Hannah came to my aid.

"PANSY! Her hair please!?" I called over to Pansy who was helping Susan with her makeup.

"Right!" she yelled getting up and walking over to us. She muttered the spell and Jen's hair dried prettily over her shoulders. I smiled and thrust Pansy's makeup at her since it was the first in reach. Grumbling she snatched them from me and stalked to the bathroom.

We waited patiently outside the bathroom with the outfit while she applied the mascara and eyeliner. When she came out, you could totally notice the difference. Padma, who was holding the outfit, thrust it at her.

"A SKIRT?! YOU WANT ME TO WEAR A SKIRT?!" she shrieked. She looked at the skirt in full length. "A skirt that ends ABOVE the knee? What is wrong with you people?!"

"Just want you to feel sexy for Draco," Susan explained innocently. I swear Jen growled.

"I am not wearing this," she muttered and she tried to make her way to her closet, but Hermione stopped, as was the plan.

"Move any farther for those clothes, Jen, and they burn," she threatened. Jen blanched and backed off.

"Alright, alright!" she snapped and grabbed the clothes and got dressed. Her face froze when she saw the shoes I was holding out for her. Boots that ended just under the knee. With two inch heels. To all of our surprise, she didn't fight us, but she did growl again. She put them on and stomped her way down to the Great Hall, with us walking merrily behind.

When we got to the Great Hall, Jen stopped and turned to face us, grinning evilly. We stopped in our tracks and looked at her.

"What are you going to do, Jen?" Pansy asked cautiously.

"If you want me to clear you of all charges, meaning this little clothing incident, then you will have to do one thing for me," she told us slowly. We nodded, I thought I heard Susan gulp. "I am going to sit with Draco before the game. Unless you want me TO GET YOU ALL, you will sit with me," she did the creepy angelic smile again. Pansy shrugged, it was her table.

"Is that allowed?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, but I can't imagine they will have a problem with it this time," she said, glaring. I nodded grimly. I didn't want to. I wanted to sit with Harry. Hermione gave me a sympathetic look. I gave her a small smile and followed the rest of the girls into the Great Hall.

Jen walked swiftly, but confidently over to the Slytherin table with Pansy right behind her. The rest of us, non-Slytherin girls followed a bit more slowly behind. We cautiously approached the table and sat down next to Jen.

"Morning, love," Draco greeted Jen, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Draco," Jen chirped cheerfully. I scowled as the whole school watched as we sat down. I gave Jen a look, that she didn't catch. I'm glad though. It clearly said, I am going to kill you for messing up my breakfast.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Punishment for making you wear heels and a skirt?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Got it."

I laughed a little bit and grabbed some pancakes, aware of the hundred or so stares pointed at my back.

Draco leaned over and whispered something to Jen, which she instantly colored at.

"PERVE!" she exclaimed.

"What? I get these kind of privileges now!" he laughed openly. Silence fell over the Great Hall at the carefree sound coming from this particular Malfoy's lips.

"Did Draco Malfoy just laugh _happily?_" a second year Ravenclaw asked.

"I think so," a Hufflepuff replied.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Draco roared.

"_There _we go!" Ron said. "_That__'__s _the Draco we know and hate!"

Draco rolled his eyes and chatter broke out once more amongst the students in the Hall.

"That was odd," Jen said.

"Yes, yes it was," Blaise mused.

"Can we talk about the GAME?!" Draco asked.

"Yes, sorry," Blaise said, still a bit confused.

"I think we might win this one…"Draco announced. Pansy burst out laughing.

"Draco, hon, we haven't won a match against Gryffindor in FOUR YEARS. Why would we NOW?" she asked.

Draco glared at her.

"Pans, SHUT UP. It's that damn Potter! He's a freaking amazing seeker! NO ONE TELL HIM I SAID THAT," he threatened us, glaring at me in particular. I nodded smiling at him.

"Don't worry Draco…I have a good feeling about today," Jen said confidently.

"You think we're going to win?" he smiled brightly.

"Oh god no, this is GRYFFINDOR! I've heard some pretty impressive stories…and I saw their intensive training schedual. Sorry Dray," she said apologetically.

"Then how can you POSSIBLY have a good feeling about today?" he snapped, eyes narrowed.

"Well, I don't think your going to win, but I have a feeling you're going to get the snitch," she smirked.

"Ok, well thank you for complimenting me, but that just sorely insulted our chasers," Draco sneered.

"Wait, I just know about the snitch, but what are the rest of the rules?" Jen asked in a confused tone.

"Well, each goal with the quaffle is 10 points. The snitch is worth 150 points. You just told me that Gryffindor will score 16 more goals then us. How supportive of my own girlfriend," he smirked, Jen's face turned horrified.

"I'm sorry Dray! I just know your going to catch the snitch! I just know it, ok! But I just can't see you guys winning, I'm sorry," she chuckled.

"I know. It is a far shot, I guess. Oh well. Let's do this," he yelled standing up. The entire Slytherin house cheered, and Jen smiled brightly up at him. I laughed as she shoveled food hurriedly into her mouth before grabbing another chocolate muffin running to catch up with Draco.

As soon as Jen had cleared the doors, tackling poor Draco into the rain, Hermione and I shot up from our seats, waving the girls goodbye and walking swiftly, but calmly, to our table. I smiled at Harry and sat across from him.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Ron asked chewing. I saw Hermione wince as food hit her in the face. I took a drink of the pumpkin juice that had appeared before me and glanced at Harry over the rim. He was chuckling at Hermione's reaction.

"Well…We made Jen wear a skirt and boots." I tried to explain, setting my goblet down. "She wore them, but decided to exact her revenge. Either we sat with her…"

"Or she 'got us all' later." Hermione finished for me. Harry ogled at us before he burst into loud laughter. I looked at Ron and Hermione and we all started laughing as well.

"So she made you sit at the Slytherin table…" Ron said darkly, as if it was like…starving us.

"Yea, it wasn't so bad…I sat by Pansy and Blaise, dude, that guy is hilarious!" I laughed, catching Hermione's eyes. She winked and started laughing too, agreeing.

"Really…" Harry said tightly. I looked over to him in confusion to see his eyes mirroring his tone.

"Really. But I missed it over here." I said throwing a look at Harry. He smiled.

"Good. Don't want to loose you to a bunch of Slytherins." he said doing his damn low chuckling thing again. Suddenly he jumped up and yelled. "Let's GO!"

I looked up confused at Harry. He winked. I blinked. Did he just…? No.

"The game…" he said. Oh. Right.

I followed the boys out of the Great Hall with Hermione at my side.

* * *

I stood cheering in the Gryffindor stands with Hermione and Ginny, Ron's sister. I had met her officially a couple of weeks ago, and we clicked right away. I watched intently, though confusedly, as Harry swooped around the field looking for the gold thing he called a snitch.

I was rather pathetic really, I didn't come from a muggle family, yet I didn't know the rules, or anything, of quidditch. All I knew was that it was played on brooms. My aunt and uncle had never really followed it, so I never learned. I didn't mind until I came to Hogwarts and got to know Harry. The guy loved it! And I didn't know anything…

I was brought out of my reverie by Hermione's exclamation.

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong Mione?" I asked concerned, turning to face her.

"I forgot to charm Harry's glasses. Look at them!" she handed me her binoculars. Looking through them, following Harry around the pitch, I noticed his glasses were all fogged up. He couldn't see a thing! I turned back to Hermione.

"Can you charm them now?" I asked frantically.

"No…he is moving to much…dammit!" she said, her head down. Ginny and I patted her on the back.

"Don't worry Mione, we will win even if he doesn't catch the snitch. We are up 160-0!" Ginny said comfortingly. Hermione smiled at us as the commentator screeched.

"And Malfoy has caught site of the Snitch!" We booed appropriately as Draco leaned over his broom speeding up. I saw Harry spot him and fly over. Harry's firebolt overpowered Draco's Nimbus so he caught up with him. Soon they were level and flying as fast as they could.

I grabbed Hermione's binoculars out of my lap and shoved them to my eyes.

"Ouch!" Ginny looked at me and started laughing as I rubbed my face. I giggled sheepishly and looked through them.

Harry was neck and neck with Draco. He kept looking over at Malfoy, trying to keep Draco's line of vision in his. I sighed knowing Harry couldn't see a thing. I looked over at Hermione pleadingly. She shook her head because Harry was going to fast around the pitch.

Draco speed forward a bit, going into a shallow dive, and Harry followed. Draco pulled up. It was a trick. I hissed. But Harry noticed and he quickly caught up with Malfoy. I bit my lip as Draco leaned all the way forward on his broom, almost falling off. Then it was over. I saw through the binoculars as his hand closed on the little gold ball. I sighed, knowing it was over.

"AND MALFOY HAS GOT THE SNITCH 150 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN! But wait…GRYFFINDOR WINS! 160-170!" We cheered and whooped happy we had still won. The whole school streamed onto the field enveloping the teams in cheers and congratulations.

I saw Jen hugging Draco tightly as he grinned goofily down at her, love written on his face. I smiled and ran with Mione and Ginny to find the boys.

We ran around looking for them until we found them walking to the changing rooms, slightly put out. I signaled Hermione and we snuck up behind Harry and Ron. I jumped on Harry as she jumped on Ron.

"YOU WON!!!" I squealed, still on his back. He grabbed me and held me there.

"Yea but…Slytherin got the snitch." he said as he walked with me clinging to him, my arms clasped around his neck.

"So?! You still won!" I said confused. He had won! I knew he was upset that Draco got the snitch…but they won! "But…if it makes you feel better, if your glasses weren't fogged up, you would have totally caught it first!"

Hermione slid off Ron's back, slightly pink in the face. "Yea, Harry I'm so sorry about that! I forgot to charm them!"

I let go of Harry and fell off of his back clumsily.

"Mione, its not your fault its ok!" Harry consoled. She smiled at him and went back over to talk to Ron, leaving Harry and I.

"It was a good game Harry." I said trying to make him a little happier. He chuckled. Success!

"Lola, you don't understand quidditch!" he said, making me feel slightly put out. I pouted, but he couldn't see.

"You'll just have to teach me then!" I said pushing my hurt feelings to the back of my mind. He turned to smile at me. I smiled shyly back.

"Alright, I will!" he said.

"Awesome!" I turned my face from him to hide my blush, I bumped him with my shoulder as we walked the rest of the way to the changing rooms.

Hermione and I waited for Harry and Ron at the doors leading up to the castle, as they changed.

"Hey…where is Ginny?" I asked concerned, looking around.

"Oh! When we jumped on the guys, Dean came and sorta…scooped her up." she said laughing. I giggled. Ginny had the hugest crush on Dean, that he returned, but they didn't do anything about it. I smiled as I saw the boys emerging from the changing rooms.


End file.
